1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion implanting apparatus and method for implanting ions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ion implanting apparatus capable of controlling an ion beam in real time and a method for implanting ions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel having a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) substrate on which a TFT is arranged in a matrix shape and displays an image.
The TFT includes a multi-layered structure having a semiconductor material such as amorphous silicon (a-Si) or polysilicon (poly-Si). Ions are implanted into an a-Si layer or a poly-Si layer by a separate ion implanting apparatus.
The ion implanting apparatus continuously irradiates an ion beam having the ions onto the TFT substrate. Thus, the ion implanting apparatus implants ions into the TFT substrate.
The ion beam needs to have a substantially constant beam current, so that the ions are uniformly implanted into the TFT substrate regardless of the position. To achieve this end, the ion implanting apparatus includes a beam scanning part and a beam current adjusting part that scans the ion beam to adjust a beam current before the ions are implanted into the TFT substrate.
In addition, the ion implanting apparatus includes a doping quantity measuring part to confirm that the TFT substrate is implanted with a predetermined doping quantity to meet user's demands. The doping quantity measuring part is disposed under the substrate and is measured after the ions are implanted into the TFT substrate.
However, the beam current of the ion beam is not uniform and the ion doping quantity is not measured during implantation of ions into the substrate, so that the ion implanting apparatus may generate a defect during the implanting process.